Nine In The Afternoon
by AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut
Summary: "De vuelta al lugar donde comenzamos… En una habitación donde son las nueve de la tarde. Y tú sabes que eso puede pasar, ¿no Bella? Porque tú lo sientes también. Se ve como el final de una historia que conocemos…"


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD Y la canción "Nine In The Afternoon" pertenece a la agrupación Panic At The Disco. Autor: Ross, Ryan.**

.

**Nine In The Afternoon.**

**Summary: "De vuelta al lugar donde comenzamos… En una habitación donde son las nueve de la tarde. Y tú sabes que eso puede pasar, ¿no Bella? Porque tú lo sientes también. Se ve como el final de una historia que conocemos…"**

.

"_Losing the feeling of feeling unique… Do you know what I mean? Back to the place where we used to say, "Man it feels good to feel this way…"_

_._

Edward entró al pequeño cuarto. Dios, era más grande cuando él tenía seis… bueno, también podía contribuir que a los seis él era más pequeño, pero eso no importaba ahora… ella estaba ahí.

Seguro era una cabeza más pequeña que él, estaba sentada frente a la única ventana que tenía su casa del árbol. Su largo y precioso cabello castaño se movía con el viento.

-¿Bella?—preguntó. Ella no se movió.

Se acercó gateando hasta que pudo oler su característico perfume; fressias y fresas. Cuando tenía catorce, convenció a Esme, su madre, de que comprara un perfume con ese olor, solo con… "fines experimentales" y tuvo una gran depresión al descubrir que era una pobre imitación del aroma de Bella, pero eso era mejor que nada.

-Ya no me siento así Edward… he perdido el sentimiento…-susurró por fin.

-¿De qué hablas?—puso su mano en su hombro, ella no tenía un suéter y estaba helada. Parecía que había olvidado lo frías que eran las noches en Forks en invierno…

Con esfuerzo, se quitó la sudadera que traía, y se la colocó en los hombros.

-¿No sabes a qué me refiero? Yo… esperaba regresar y que cambiara. Tú sabes, regresar al lugar en el que solía decir: Se siente bien sentirse así. Pero me equivoqué… me siento perdida… no se que hacer.

No sonaba como si estuviera llorando, y eso, irónicamente, preocupó más a Edward.

-¿Bells? Escucha, ¿Por qué no te volteas y hablamos de esto? ¿Qué pasa?

Lentamente, y con movimientos torpes, Bella giró. Dios, estaba tan hermosa como hace cinco años, cuando ella partió de Forks hacia California, buscando expandirse. El había deseado acompañarla, pero no era lo suyo. No podía dejar a sus hermanos y a su madre solos, no justo después del infarto y la muerte de su padre. No podía…

Así que solo le dio todo el apoyo del universo. Y dejó partir a la chica que era y seguía siendo, todo para él.

Sus ojos chocolate estaban apagados, no sonreía, lucía terriblemente pálida aún en la oscuridad…

Ella se limitó a mirar a Edward, y esa mirada le estaba destrozando el corazón.

-Bella—intentó de nuevo—No me malinterpretes, me pone loco de alegría que estés aquí, pero no deberías. Tendrías que estar en California en estos instantes, nuestro avión sale mañana tempr…

-La boda se cancela Edward—interrumpió.

Edward se quedó helado en su lugar. ¿Ella había dicho _qué_? ¿Se cancelaba la boda? ¿No más? Las plegarias que había elevado a algún Dios, ¿habían surgido efecto?

-Perdón, seguramente he oído mal…

-No lo haz hecho. Jacob me dejó.

Todos los pensamientos de Edward cambiaron de dirección. ¿Ese… bastardo se había atrevido a dejar a Bella? ¿A ella? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Edward tenía que saber algo.

-Él… ¿tenía una amante… o algo?—el ambiente no se hizo más pesado como pensó.

-Hasta donde yo se, no.

Todo estaba muy confuso.

-¿Pero entonces por qué?

-Solo llegó la noche de ayer a mi departamento y dijo que yo no era lo que él pensaba, que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que ni siquiera pensaba que nuestra relación fuera soportable para ninguno. Se despidió diciendo que él diría que había sido yo la que lo había abandonado para que no tuviera que lidiar con la pena de la gente…-rió sarcásticamente—Supongo que me dejó como la mala de la película.

Edward estaba como en shock aún. Solo sabía una cosa, aplicaría todos y cada uno de los métodos del libro "Aprenda a torturar a alguien con una cuchara, desde marcas en todo el cuerpo hasta la expulsión de los ojos" en él.

Pero eso podía esperar. Bella no.

_.:Picking up Things we shouldn't read…:._

-Creo que estás muy tranquila Bella. No pasa nada si quieres llorar, no vas a ser menos a mis ojos por ello…

Bella le dio una sonrisa triste.

-El punto es, Edward, que no quiero llorar. No tengo ganas. Y es algo raro. ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos dieciséis y robaste mi diario como venganza? Esa vez si lloré como loca, y era una tontería.

La sonrisa que le devolvió Edward fue avergonzada.

-Si, recuerdo haber hecho eso y después te compré un colgante para que me perdonaras. Emmett me dijo que nada mejor que la joyería para que las chicas te perdonaran, así que saqué todos mis ahorros y le pedí a mi papá que me llevara a comprártelo. Dos días después, me di cuenta de que él lo había pagado porque mágicamente, mis ahorros estaban de vuelta en mi alcancía. Nunca le pregunté por eso… Pero estoy seguro de que ya no lo tienes, y no te culpo, yo…

Edward tuvo que parar al ver a Bella sacar del interior de su playera el mismo colgante que él le había comprado. La miró a los ojos con expresión anhelante.

-Desde ese día que me lo diste, no me lo he quitado. Me da valor cuando tengo que hacer algo. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que lo perdería o lo abandonaría, Edward? Para mí significó mucho.

-Para mi también significó mucho Bella…

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, solo perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

_.: Into a place where thoughts can bloom… Into a room where it's Nine in the Afternoon:._

Fue ella quien rompió la conexión, mirando para todos lados.

-Este lugar está lleno de recuerdos… Tendré que pedirle permiso a tu madre por escabullirme como si fuera un ladrón, pero es que no quería ver a nadie, quería desesperadamente sentirme diferente…

-¿Cómo esperas sentirte, Bella?

Le regresó la mirada.

-Diferente… Llena… no tan vacía al menos.

-¿Te sientes vacía?

-Mucho, y es solo mi culpa que me siga sintiendo así. Desde que llegué a California nació el sentimiento, y lo ignoré, creí que se debía solo a que era una chica de pueblo llegando a una gran ciudad, que era el miedo. Estaba tan equivocada… Me llené de actividades al instante, no tenía tiempo ni para pensar… y luego, luego llegó Jacob, y me cayó bien, y confundí eso con amor. Gracias a Dios él tuvo el valor de acabar con esto antes de que cometiera el peor error de mi vida…

Ella estaba agradecida, pensó Edward, y él también, por supuesto.

-Los pensamientos florecen en mi mente con una rapidez impresionante…-continuó ella—Pero no tienen nada que ver con Jacob. Si no con mi vida en Forks… ¿Y sabes que es lo más interesante Edward? Que en todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos estás tú. Empezando por cuando solíamos escondernos aquí, fingiendo que eran las Nueve de la Tarde, una hora mágica, en la que se detenía el tiempo y solo estábamos nosotros y nuestros juegos… nuestras historias…

_.:'Cause it's Nine in the Afternoon. And your eyes are the size of the moon:._

-Y tus ojos me parecían del tamaño de la luna…-susurró él, mirándola con ternura—Claro que me acuerdo.

Bella enrojeció.

-Detestaba enormemente que me dijeras eso, lo sabes.

-Siempre me pareciste preciosa Bella, en especial esos ojos del color del chocolate tan enormes que… ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

Bella tenía una cara de sorpresa y se estaba tocando ansiosamente las mejillas.

-¿Estoy sonrojada, Edward?

-Eh… si, eso creo.

Sonrió con una alegría inmensa. Después, rió y esta vez, llegó a sus ojos.

-Santo cielo… Edward, ¿sabías cuanto tiempo tenía sin sonrojarme?

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-No mucho, supongo. Siempre te haz sonrojado por todo. Era el deporte favorito de Emmett, lo sabes.

Ella negó frenéticamente

-No Edward. Tenía años, años sin hacerlo. No estoy jugando.

Edward estaba sorprendido de verdad. ¿Bella sin sonrojarse? ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas?

-¿Y sabes qué? Todo esto se acaba hoy. No más Edward, jamás permitiré que la felicidad se vaya si puedo evitarlo.

_.:It looks like the end of history as we know. It's just the end of the world:._

-No sabes el gusto que me da oírte decir eso.

De improviso, Bella se levantó… o bueno, lo intentó, y se arrojó a los brazos de un sorprendido Edward.

¿Así se sentía el cielo? Pensó él. ¿Tener al amor de tu vida en tus brazos? Porque en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada mejor.

_.:You could 'cause you can, so you do:._

Como no cabían muy bien los dos, se recostaron en el suelo de madera. Edward la puso sobre su pecho, para que no resintiera el frío demasiado.

-¿Sabes?—dijo ella después de un rato en absoluta y relajante calma—Podríamos quedarnos aquí esta noche. Fingiendo que son las Nueve de la Tarde…

A Edward no se le hubiera ocurrido una idea mejor.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, Bella.

-¿Todo?—preguntó ella-¿No hay una novia celosa por ahí?

Su tono estaba lleno de un fingido desinterés. El corazón de Edward brincó.

_Cálmate_, le dijo.

-No la hay.

-¿Qué pasa con Tanya? Mi madre me dijo que estuviste saliendo con ella…yo no le pregunté, solo… salió el tema—se apresuró a agregar.

Edward no podía decirle que Tanya le había dejado después de una pataleta cuando él no quiso pasar a la siguiente base. Ya no le bastaban los besos… Él no iba a hacer algo tan especial con alguien por el cual no sentía nada. Así lo habían educado.

-Eh… solo salíamos, nada importante. No congeniábamos y lo dejamos por la paz.

Bella solo pronunció un "Oh" que dejó a Edward con ganas de más. ¿Qué estaba pensando en verdad?

Edward se entretuvo acariciando su cabello, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos que siempre lo habían vuelto loco.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos… eh, no se, simplemente hablar de nuestros viejos tiempos?

Sonaba tan esperanzada que Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar, por ella, habría hecho cualquier cosa.

-Claro. Podemos empezar por esa vez, cuando teníamos seis, y creías que los pájaros te hablaban…

.

_-¡Otra vez Eddie! ¡Otra vez!_

_-Creo que ya es muy alto…_

_-¡Más, Eddie! ¡Más!_

_-No creo que…_

_-¡Más! Voy a lanzarme como en esa película que veía mamá._

_-¡No! ¡Bella Swan, si piensas lanzarte, pararé ahora mismo!_

_La niña rió._

_-Está bien Eddie, no lo haré, ¡Pero no pares! ¡Casi alcanzo a esa ave!_

_El pequeño Edward empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Él era feliz haciendo feliz a Bella. Solo tenía cuatro años y se creía tan grande como él, que tenía casi cinco. Su cumpleaños sería la semana próxima, y su madre le había prometido un enorme pastel de chocolate y fresas, una gran fiesta con todos sus amigos del colegio y montones de regalos. Pero lo que más le emocionaba, era que el padre de Bella le había prometido que como presente, los llevaría un fin de semana de pesca; solo ellos tres. Edward no podía esperar. Ya quería ver a la pequeña Bells intentando capturar un pez con sus manos por horas y…_

_El columpio que llegó a sus manos interrumpió sus pensamientos… _

…_Estaba vacío._

_Edward solo alcanzó a ver el pequeño cuerpo caer, directo al pasto que había debajo de ellos con un sonido seco._

_-¡Bella!_

_Edward corrió hacia ella, la preocupación marcada en su cara. Su mejor amiga estaba boca abajo. ¿Y si un hueso se le había roto como a su amigo Jasper? La hermana gemela de Jasper, Rosalie, les confesó que su hermanito había llorado mucho mientras estaba con el doctor. No quería que de los bonitos ojos castaños de Bella salieran lágrimas._

_Cuando se arrodilló a su lado, ella estaba llorando… o bueno, eso creía, porque su cuerpo se estaba sacudiendo, pero cuando levantó su cara, ella sonreía…_

_-¿Bella…?_

_-¡Ha sido muy divertido Eddie! ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?_

_-Me prometiste que no lo harías._

_-¡Lo se! Pero el pajarito me ha hablado, quería que volara junto a él._

_Edward la miró fijamente. Tenía un feo raspón en la frente, y su pelo estaba todo revuelto y lleno de pasto, pero seguía siendo bonita como siempre. _

_Nunca olvidaría el día en el que James y Laurent lo habían arrojado a ese charco de lodo por decir que Bella era linda. Ellos dijeron que las niñas solo eran feas y molestonas, pero él no pensaba lo mismo de Bella y se los hizo saber._

_-¿Te duele, Bella?_

_Bella se movió y se sentó en el piso, se tocó la frente e hizo una mueca._

_-Poquito…_

_Edward no esperó más, tomó su mano y la jaló._

_-Vayamos a casa con mamá, ella sabrá que hacer._

_Pero Bella no se movió._

_-Eddie… no podemos ir a casa. No nos dejarán volver a los columpios, y yo de verdad de verdad quiero alcanzar a ese pajarito…_

_Entonces, ella puso esa carita que derretía el corazón de Edward._

_No… ella necesitaba que le pusieran un curita y le dieran un beso. Si después su mamá les dejaba volver, entonces él iría detrás de ella, pero la cuidaría muy bien esta vez._

_-Bella, estoy segura de que el pajarito quiere presentarte a sus hijitos, pero, ¿tú no quieres verlos con ese raspón y tu ropa sucia, no?_

_Bella abrió los ojos como platos._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Claro, ella quiere que los conozcas, me lo dijo hace rato._

_Con mucha prisa, Bella se puso de pie y fue ella la que jaló a Edward._

_-¡Vamos Eddie! ¡Rápido!_

_Edward sonrió. Ella siempre sería su mejor amiga._

.

-Eddie…-se rió ella—Solo me permitías a mí llamarte así.

-Y sigue siendo así Bella, te lo prometo.

-Gracias al cielo… la verdad es que me sentiría muy molesta si… si alguien más… aparte de tu mamá lo hiciera.

-Mi mamá no me llama así Bella. Me impuse cuando tenía veinte. Le dije: "Mamá, soy un hombre ahora, no más Eddie para ti"

Mientras Bella reía, Edward tuvo que pensar en la respuesta de su madre:

"Oh, pero no le dirás lo mismo a Bella, ¿no es así?"

Después de todo eso, vino la terrible noticia de su boda. No salió de su habitación en dos semanas…

Agitó su cabeza, esos pensamientos eran malos ahora.

La mano de Bella, pasando por su cabello, le regresó al presente.

-Y yo siempre adoré hacer esto. Es tan suave…

Edward tuvo un estremecimiento. Tampoco le había permitido tocar su cabello a nadie en cinco años. Excepto a su mamá, que solía hacerlo cuando estaba deprimido.

-Vamos a hablar de más recuerdos.

El tiempo se les fue volando entre pensamientos y risas y a cierta hora de la madrugada, Bella se quedó dormida. Edward no pudo, tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedara con ella, así, de esa manera, entre sus brazos.

-Siempre haz sido mi mejor amiga Bella—susurró, mirándola. Los primeros rayos de claridad ya asomaban. Raro en Forks, pero bien recibidos, porque le permitían admirarla mejor.

-Te he tenido conmigo desde que me acuerdo… y creo que esa es la razón por la que me enamoré de ti… y no es algo pasajero, se, estoy convencido de que eres la mujer de mi vida, que no habrá nadie más. No quiero a nadie si no eres tú. Pero se que tú no crees lo mismo, se que tu estás buscando a quien de verdad te comprenda. Si tan solo pudieras ver que toda mi vida he intentado ser el modelo de perfección para ti… si me vieras más allá de el papel de mejor amigo incondicional… todo sería diferente… te daría todo Bella, todo. Dedicaría mi vida a ti, a hacerte feliz. Ya se que sería egoísta mantenerte conmigo a la fuerza… y como ya he dicho que quiero que seas feliz, te dejo ir… a donde quieras, con quien quieras… Jamás diré una sola palabra de esto, para que no me veas diferente, para evitar la sombra de lástima en tus ojos… Pero te amo, Isabella Swan.

A continuación, depositó un beso en su frente.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo pensando así, Edward?

El aludido se quedó helado. Ella estaba despierta… Oh buen Dios, tantos años de cuidado para echarlo a perder en dos minutos. Ella lo odiaría, no volvería a verlo jamás y él moriría lentamente…

-¿Edward? Me gustaría una respuesta.

Su tono era neutro y sus ojos lo taladraban, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Eh…-¿qué más da? Pensó al final ya había oído todo—Ya me haz oído Bella, toda mi vida, desde que era un niño.

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la habitación, y luego ella se sentó, escapando de sus brazos.

Eso era todo, la había perdido.

Solo esperaba salir con la dignidad suficiente para lamentarse en su habitación.

-Creo… creo que me gustaría hacer algo…

Callada, lo incorporó a su altura.

Lo miró a los ojos, seria, como analizando cada una de sus facciones, intentando recordarlo.

Y empezó a acercarse. Lentamente. Cerró los ojos… Y sucedió…

Lo que Edward soñaba desde que era un adolescente hormonal, que los labios de Bella acariciaran los suyos, justo como ahora, con suavidad.

El beso empezó suave, y erizó toda la piel del chico. No era como lo había imaginado, era millones de veces mejor. No resistió la tentación de tomar su cara entre sus manos y acariciar sus mejillas.

La amaba tanto… y si esta iba a ser la última vez que la viera, la iba a aprovechar.

Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, mejor que fuegos artificiales en su interior… mejor que todo…

Después de lo que pareció un milenio, se separaron, y volvieron a mirarse.

Ella sonrió.

-Esto era lo que buscaba—dijo.

-¿Perdón?

-Soy tan estúpida… siempre estuvo de mí, la gente me lo decía pero yo tan ciega… no lo quise creer.

-Bella, no me molestaría que me hicieras parte de tus reflexiones.

-Siempre haz sido tú, Edward. Siempre haz sido tú, lo único que podía hacerme sentir completa y feliz. Lo que me fui a buscar, y resultó que siempre debí quedarme aquí. Deberías odiarme por desperdiciar tanto tiempo.

Edward no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Bella, ¿no estás confundida o algo?

-¡En absoluto! Siempre me acusaste de ser más lista y nos venimos a encontrar con esto. Te diste cuenta antes que yo… Te amo Edward. No tengo duda alguna.

¿Estaba muerto? Claro, era la única explicación para esto.

-Si es un sueño, no quiero despertar.

Ella le sonrió.

-No lo es tontito, es la vida real, la vida que vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante.

Edward empezaba a creérselo, era tan bueno…

-Eso suena fantástico.

-¡Y pensar que iba a arruinar mi vida junto a Jacob! Tendré que ir a California a agradecerle por esto.

Del pecho de Edward, salió un gruñido. La tomó de la cintura con gesto posesivo.

-A ese perro, no te acercas nunca más.

Besó su mejilla.

-Tranquilo… pensándolo bien ¡No deberías estar tan tranquilo Edward Cullen!—Bella estrelló su mano en la frente de Edward.

Él gimió de dolor.

-¡Maldición, Bella! ¿Quién demonios te enseñó a golpear así?

Ella se mostró orgullosa.

-Tú, por supuesto.

Le sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Pero, ¿cual es el problema?

-¡Que no me ibas a confesar nada!

-Pero lo hice, ¿No?

-Oh, solo me enteré porque creíste que dormía.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu ganas, pero, tendremos el resto de nuestra vida para hablar de eso, por ahora, solo quiero que me repitas lo mucho que me quieras.

Y la regresó a su pecho, donde estaba acostada.

-Claro que si, señor Cullen, lo amo, muchísimo.

-Es raro que te hayas dado cuenta tan pronto.

-Pero lo hice, y deberías estar agradecido.

-No dije que me quejara, me parece excelente.

-Me parece que nos quedaremos más tiempo del pensado aquí, disfrutando nuestro nuevo comienzo…

-¡Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan! ¿Cómo es posible que no me avisaran de su presencia en mi casa?

Era Esme. Y no sonaba feliz.

-¿Crees que debemos bajar?—preguntó Bella.

-Uhm… no. Ya después nos regañará todo lo que tenga que regañar.

Se rieron juntos y todo terminó en un beso, con una Esme Cullen muy feliz, regresando a casa con las palabras que siempre esperó decir:

-Ya era hora…

_.:We're Feeling so good, just the way that we do, when it's Nine in the Afternoon… :. _

_Hola mis niñas! Espero que estén bien. Les traigo mi primer One Shot, inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas de mi grupo favorito, lamentablemente desintegrado u.u_

_Este fic es especial para mi Diianiz Orton Phelps que entró a mi vida con un rayito de ilusión para pararme todos los días. Te adoro Diianiz! :D_

_Para las que leen mis otros fics, ya pronto! Esperenme muy pronto._

_Me corren, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, déjenme su opinión. __3_


End file.
